Opposites Do Attract
by SarcasticJohn
Summary: Enter the city they call Zootopia and follow up the lives between two Police Officers, a charming, wise-cracking Fox with a big mouth named Nick Wilde and his favorite Rabbit, Judy Hopps, an energetic, optimistic bunny determined to prove herself to the world. But little did they know what Faith have in store for both of them, It's a love story waiting to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, wonderful reader! I finally decided to make my mark on the community, be part of it, not that I wasn't in the first place. Mainly because I wanted to do something with my own efforts of making people interested in me. It's tiring for people to actually talk to you without having any sort of skills or something like that. Heheh, but anyway, so yeah! I'm a little bit rusty on my grammar, I apologize If I miss out some words, tends to happen a lot to me. Also! Spoilers? I think?

I own nothing. yada yada yada. Zootopia belongs to Disney!

* * *

"The Wedding"

It was evening, he saw the sun setting down at the horizon, threads of light drifted in the sky. He turned around to view the moment occurring behind him. The place looked astonishing from the massive chandelier hanging from the top of the roof, radiating light at the spacious site, to the small wire cage string lights surrounding the space with a bright pleasant shine. Golden decorations made ready for a wedding, tables and chairs neatly laid in an orderly fashion.

He didn't expect the occasion to be such a party, Nick heard the stories about Judy's family. Really, it was nowhere close to what she told him. Looks more like the whole Bunny Burrow population when you see the picture for yourself. Uncles, Aunts, Cousins, Brothers and Sisters, hundreds of Judy's family members, he should've expected this way sooner. But of course, Thanks to the financial stability of the couple, with a little help from some of their close friends at the Zootopia Police Department, and to mention a certain feared crime boss by the name of , he even suggested to use his own mansion as a wedding venue for them, imagining the events that happened at the manor in earlier times, it was best to pass on the moment elsewhere, at least they made everything come true in the end. All worked out fine, they were happy, more than they could ever hope for.

Nick felt someone give him a quick peck on his muzzle, As he faced downward, A pair of violet eyes beam right through his green ones.

"Hey, you. You're gawking off into space. What are you thinking about?" He heard Judy's voice. He stared at her. She was wearing a strapless taffeta gown with asymmetrically draped bodice, scooped neckline and a full ball gown tulle skirt. He saved up enough cash to buy her this dress, she couldn't be happier when she saw the beautiful outfit that was meant for a wonderful person such as her.

"Ow, Nothing. Just thinking about how gorgeous you look in that dress, makes your eyes stand out and sparkle. How lucky am I to have met you in my life." He smirked.

"You are such a sweetheart." As she smack Nick's chest.

"And you're amazing." He lifted her up, carrying her in his arms bridal style. They both glanced at each other, the times they spent together since their first case on the animals being savaged, back when Nick was still a con-artist and Judy was a unappreciated meter maid. Both of them couldn't imagine a life without one another.

A familiar cheetah accompanied by a few members of the ZPD including Chief Bogo, came up in front of them. With the radio dispatcher holding a plate and a mouthful of food, they could barely understand what Ben was telling them.

"Congratulations you two!" he swallowed. "Both of you look like you're made for one another, Oh, Wait! Let me take a picture." He reached for his phone inside his pocket, not even surprised that the case along with it was decorated as a doughnut, a few seconds the match saw a quick flash that came from the object. "I'll be posting this on Zoobook tonight."

"Are you guys enjoying the wedding?" Judy asked.

"Definitely, I can't believe I'd see the day the two you to actually get together. Good for both of you. Congratulations." Bogo replied.

"Thanks, Chief. Does this mean we get a whole 2 months off?" Nick respond.

"No. We talked and agreed on a month, Nick. And that's final. I apologize Mrs. Wilde. You two may be married, but we still have a job to do and we can't leave Zootopia unattended." Bogo explained to the bunny.

Her nose twitched, unfamiliar for people to start calling her Mrs. Wilde from now on. "That's fine, Chief. A month is long enough for both Nick and I to celebrate. Right, Dear?" Judy told Nick.

"Oh, yeah! Of cou- Wait, Did you just call me Dear?" He slowly turned to her with a smile and a pair of half lidded eyes.

"I don't know, Did I? Also will you put me down please?" She gave her a pat on the chest. As Nick carefully drops her to the solid floor and gave him a quick thank you. She was suddenly hugged by two pair of comforting arms.

"Dad! Mom!" Judy embraced her parents.

"Stu look at our daughter! All grown up now. We're so proud of you, Honey." Her mother, Bonnie, said through the tight embrace.

"Thanks, Mom." Judy replied.

"Your mother and I are both happy for you and Nick. Something wrong happens, If ever you two need help you give us a call, Alright? Judes the Dudes." Stu said.

"I will, Dad. Don't you worry about us, I think we can handle whatever life throws at us." Judy claimed.

Nick stood beside her, his arm around her shoulder. "Together." Nick murmured.

"Together."

* * *

This was really short I didn't how to continue the story. I doubt I'll be adding more chapters sooner or later but anyway! Enjoy this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, reader! I'm really glad you stumbled upon this. Anyway, this should be my second story. It actually took me a day to finish this one, As far as I can say, I'm really proud of myself on this one. I think I improved a lot since the last one. Literally after I watched Zootopia, I became obsessed. Like, wow! It just straight hit me to the face out of nowhere! Haha. Carrying on!

I own nothing. Zootopia belongs Disney. Stuff like that.

* * *

"The Confession"

She was standing by the window, glancing outside to view the tremendous city which they call Zootopia, a place where everyone can be anything, when the first time Judy came here, it was rough to the point where the animals here disregarded her, didn't treat her the way she expected them to, she dreamed back when she was young, she was only a token bunny to the ZPD. Another cute little rabbit determined that she can make the world a better place, a dream she thought she can achieve. Assigned to be as a neglected meter maid, and the job being too troublesome to deal with, along with your usual angered citizens at the streets of this city complaining about the parking tickets, it was stressful.

Then she met him, the slick, charismatic, small-time, con artist fox going by the name of Nick Wilde. He hustled her into buying a jumbo pop, in which he used to gain more out of it. He told her Zootopia was not the place she hoped for, it wasn't the place where everyone can be anything, where everyone gets a long, where everyone lives a happy life, a life she thought existed in this place. She was infuriated at him. Then again, he's just stating the facts about the real world they live in.

Gutsy enough cut in the scene occurring between Chief Bogo and a desperate Mother to find her missing Husband, and solve a missing mammal case on her own, with only a given amount of time of two days and a single case file to fill her in. To her amusement, she found Nick as one of the witnesses to the case. He may call her dumb, but she was smart. Next thing Nick knew he was helping the bunny cop, to think how a lot of things can happen in those two days.

How the other animals are going to say about a fox and a rabbit solving the biggest case together. Obviously they both know they're predator and prey, fox and a rabbit, two complete opposites. None of that really matters to both of them now. Soon after Nick accepted the job Judy presented him.

A few months later they cracked the 'savaged-animals' case, time passed by, slowly they understood one another. They let themselves fall in each other's presence, share their stories, deep inside they didn't even realize the feelings starting to build up inside of them. They were partners watching each other's back on the job. And in the end they couldn't help but think there's more to it than that, something bigger, too afraid to let it out, fearing that they might change what they have now, they both wanted to cherish it forever. They stayed for overnights, taking turns at their apartments, Judy very much surprised at the condition of Nick's apartment which is well furnished, organized and neatly cleaned with a kitchen, two bedrooms and of course the living room. It became a daily routine on their day offs.

They were comfortable being around side by side, they don't care what the other animals think about them. As long as they have each other.

Soon all of that went up to another level of affection, Nick made the first move, He gave her a call, asking her out for a Saturday night stroll at the park literally right in front of the ZPD, not many animals walking around at this hour. With the light posts gleaming at the beautiful green wet grass, the brightness being reflected by the pond at the middle. It was peaceful because there weren't any sort of loud honking from the cars, not a single animal shouting out an argument. It was times like this that makes you wish for more moments like it.

It took Judy a bit amount of time to find the sneaky fox, and there he was standing near the pond looking at his own reflection with his hands inside his pockets, with his usual light green Hawaiian button shirt along the red and blue striped tie, and brownish-gray pants. She slowly makes her way behind him, careful not to jolt the fox deep in this own thoughts, wondering what got him peering. She saw his ears perk up as he turned around to face her, It was cold out, obviously she had to put on something to suffice the night by wearing a gray hoodie with 'ZPD' lettered out on the chest part, a pink tank top underneath and black yoga pants.

"Glad you could make it." Nick spoke, smirking as he gestured her to follow him.

"Well, I'm here now." She ran and catches up beside nick. "Why did you call me out here this late?"

"What? Why not? Am I not allowed to spend some quality time with my favorite bunny?" He responded, putting on a small pout on his face, with his hands clutching his heart.

Judy rolled her eyes, giving Nick a short giggle, 'he was always such drama boy' Judy told herself. "I'm your favorite now, huh?" She asked, looking straight at him.

"Carrots, You're the only rabbit I know. Besides your parents of course and a good number of your family members. I don't get how you manage to known every single one them." Nick amazed at the little bunny cop, it was all still a mystery to him.

"I told you, Nick. It'll grow on you. I've known them since I was born, it's basically something you'll get used to, having spent all those years at the Bunny Burrows." Judy explained to Nick, smiling at the expression he's making, pure confusion.

"I guess I'll believe you on that one." He responded, still baffled at the whole thing.

"So, tell me. Why the sudden call?" That gave it out. Nick suddenly paused his movement at her words.

"I thought it was a good idea to grab some air, go for a walk, stretch our bones, get some exercise." Judy just giving him an unamused look. "Curious bunny, aren't you?" He spoke, looking straight up above taking the whole view in.

"You know what I meant, come on tell me, Nick. It's unusual for you to just call me at the middle of the night without even giving me a heads-up." Judy added, sounding a bit more worried even for her.

Nick let out a small chuckle, he immediately stopped, realizing the situation. "You caught me." He said with a sigh, finally facing her. He slowly walked towards one of wooden benches as he sat, he patted the empty space beside him, motioning for her to take a seat.

They both felt the whole conversation getting serious every second, until Nick eventually explained. "The truth is, I have a confession to make." He announced. Judy's ears were already pointing up, getting ready to what he was about say.

"Judy, " He called her by her first name. She was shocked, Nick rarely speaks to her using her real name. Literally bracing herself for what about to happen. "I don't how to tell you all this in simpler words. But here I go." Judy wide eyed, 'this is it' she thought.

"The times we've spent together for the past few months since I met you, It's been the most happiest days I ever experienced in my entire life, and now I could not think of a life without you from then. I've been feeling something, that's been eating me up lately. Something I was too scared to talk to you about." He clarified, starting to feel sweat slipping between his fur. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, he should call out quits and think of a plan or something to slip himself out of this. His heart was beating like crazy, he swore it might pop out of his chest anytime soon.

"Nick, what are you — " She tried to speak, an attempt to calm him down.

"What I'm trying to say here is that," He gulped, as he faced her looking straight at one another."I love you, Judy."

She was suddenly taken back at what he had just said. Judy was sitting there, shocked, her mouth hanging open, until she shut it closed. "You, what?" She tried to clear up on what she just heard from Nick.

He stood up, looking away from her. Something took over him, what was he thinking? Blurting all that nonsense? No, the feelings were genuine, it was real. Nothing will make him regret on what he told her. He decided to escape away from all this. "You know, Whiskers. It's getting really late. We should both head—" He didn't even manage to finish his sentence when a pair of small arms suddenly embraced him from behind. He didn't even turn.

"Oh, Nick." She pushed her face on his back. "You don't have to hide it from me anymore." She stated, practically trying to hold him in place from leaving. "You want to know why?"

Nick easily turned around to glance at her. "Why?"

Judy released him from her sudden embrace, then made a quick grab on his stupid ugly striped tie as she pulled him down close enough to face each other, using her other hand to caress his cheek, as green met purple, they were slowly leaning in on one another, they could feel their warm breaths brushing each other's lips, Nick barely heard what Judy whispered. "Because," without finishing, the gap between them closed, both of their eyes were shut, as their soft lips gently touched, Nick hesitantly put his right arm on her shoulder while the other makes it away around her waist.

Tilting his head, both of them couldn't help but relax into it. It seemed like they were inside their own little world, where everything orbits around them. It was so tender and passionate, the whole experience they hope on keeping. For this was a start of a whole new beginning for both of them.

They slowly broke apart and Judy was the first one to speak. "Because, I love you too." Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes from the rapid emotions being released which she had built up for so long. Nick swept the tears that were sliding down her cheeks with his thumb.

They simply put their arms around one another, admiring the stars shimmering high above them, shutting off reality, they were happy and that was that. This was the night they could never ever forget, the moment they had now was going to be the treasured memory they were to remember and keep forever.

* * *

You reached the end! Well, not the end of the whole story of course, I'll be making more when I have the time just let all this *gestures to my whole self* get out of my system. Thank you again for taking up your time to read this, leave a review if possible! Bye now!


End file.
